Bad company
by Marjon
Summary: “What the heck is that?” InuYasha said, looking down at a black spot in Kagome's arms. “A kitten,” Kagome said, and with a wide smile on her face she showed the small creature. “I can see that. But what the hell is it doing here!” InuYashaxKagome


**Title :** Bad company  
**Author :** Marjon  
**Rating :** T  
**Pairing :** InuYashaxKagome  
**Warning : **Maybe a bit cursing from our beloved silver-haired halfdemon, but that's about it.

**Summary :  
**"What the heck is that?" InuYasha said, looking down at a black spot in Kagome's arms. "A kitten," Kagome said, and with a wide smile on her face she showed the small creature. "I can see that. But what the hell is it doing here!" InuYashaxKagome

**Disclaimer :** I don't own anything from this story, I can only wish...

_AN : My second try to make a InuYasha one-shot... I hope you all like it!_

_

* * *

_

**Bad company**

**_By Marjon_**

**

* * *

**

_Perfect!_

A smile crept on the face of a dark-haired girl as she looked into a shop. It had been a while since the last time Kagome went shopping. In her own era that is then. Sango had begged to take her with Kagome, but the black-haired girl had decided against it. It wouldn't be such a great idea to take a girl from 500 years ago towards the mall the first time she would be in a time, half a century later then her own time.

It would be perfect! He would probably never come even close to the cute little creature, so he would probably leave her alone for a while. Or that was at least what she hoped that would happen...

She wasn't sure what was going on with InuYasha, but she definitely didn't like it. He was around her for like always. If he could he would even follow her when she took a bath or went to the 'bathroom'. It was getting quite creepy...

Kagome stayed for the window for another few minutes and decided she really should buy him. Or her. She wasn't really sure what it was. All she knew is that she wanted to have it. Not only for the sake that InuYasha might not bother her for a while, but also because she really liked the cute little creature.

A soft bell went as soon as she stepped into the small but full shop. About everywhere were cages, boxes made of glass and whatever else. It was quite a sad look to see all those little animals in way too small cages and boxes, but what could she do against it? It wasn't like she could buy them all and then have them all in her house... Although she wouldn't mind that much, she knew her mother would.

"Can I help you miss?" A voice said behind Kagome. She turned around to see an old man, he must already be around 80 years old. Or that was at least what she thought he was.

"Uhm.. Actually, yes. I have seen a cute little-" Kagome said pointing at the large window at the front of the shop.

The old man nodded when she was done talking and grabbed the small creature. Quickly Kagome paid the prize for the little black creature and then left the shop. She still had a large smile on her face, because she knew this plan had to work out perfectly. And if it didn't... well, she didn't knew that yet. That would be the case anyway.

* * *

"What the heck is that?" InuYasha said, looking down at a black spot in Kagome's arms. It looked like something he really didn't want to have here right now.

"A kitten," Kagome said, and with a wide smile on her face she showed the small creature.

"I can see that. But what the hell is it doing here!" InuYasha said and glared at the little kitten as if it was the devil himself.

Kagome had went back to her home after she had bought the little black kitten from the, way too full with animals, pet-shop. At first her mother didn't liked him very much, they already did have Buuyo, but later she agreed with Kagome. The cuteness of the black kitten had won. And also because Kagome had said she would take him with her to the feuderal age.

"Isn't he cute?" Kagome said, smiling broadly at the small group in front of her. InuYasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippou and Kirara all stood in a small circle around the black-haired girl.

"What the hell is it doing here?" InuYasha hissed. He clearly was not happy with the coming of the little black 'devil'.

"I bought it. I saw it in a shop and he was too cute to leave it behind." Sango slowly stepped closer towards the small terrified creature. It was totally stressed out by especially InuYasha who yelled so close by.

"Does he already have a name?" Sango asked, holding out a finger close to the black kitten so he could smell her hand. Apparently she wasn't scary, so he let her pet his head softly.

"Uhm... No, actually I don't. I couldn't think of one..." She had been thinking all the way towards her house and until she had finally showed the little kitten to her friends.

"Kuro hikage..." Miroku muttered as he still looked from a few feet away at the small kitten who was now in Sango's arms instead of in Kagome's.

"What?" Shippou and Kagome said at the same time, looking at Miroku with curiousity.

"Kuro hikage... That means 'black shadow'. He reminds me somehow of that."

Kagome thought about if for a while, then decided it was quite a cool name. Really different then her other cat Buuyo. "I like it. Then he is from now on called Kuro Hikage." She looked at Kuro Hikage for a moment as if asking for permission to name him that.

The black-haired girl looked up from her little black pet, only to see a sulking InuYasha on a tree quite a couple of meters away. "What are you doing there?" Kagome asked when she stood under the branch the silver-haired half-demon sat on. She knew she shouldn't do this, but it wasn't like she could leave the cute dog-demon alone.

With his arms crosses on his chest he looked down at Kagome. "You know I don't like cats." Was the only thing he said after a few moments of silence.

"I do? I mean, I did? I mean... whatever. Kirara is a cat too. She is even a cat-demon!" Kagome said, confused about the strange answer she had gotten from InuYasha.

"That's different."

The black-haired miko raised an eyebrow. "How come that is different?" She asked as she climbed into the large tree too.

"It just is. And what the heck are you doing?" InuYasha glanced over at her, clearly not wanting her having here.

"I si-" She began, but quickly stopped as she realized that would she have said the complete word the hanyou would have fallen off his branch and would have been eating dirt and grass right now. "May I do so or do I just have to stand down there, look up and get a horrible pain in my neck from looking up all the time?"

InuYasha blinked a few times but didn't said anything back at her. He turned his head to look at something at the opposite side of where Kagome was.

Kagome looked down and saw she was about two and a half meter from the ground. She heard an exited Shippou, Sango and Miroku closely but she couldn't see the three. Nor her little black kitten Kuro Hikage.

She had a suspicious feeling that InuYasha was sniffing at her. When she looked around she saw that she was right about it. "What are you doing?" She said, her voice a tad too high.

"You even smell like that stupid cat." InuYasha said as he wrenched his nose. She didn't smelled anything, but that was probably because she wasn't a dog-demon who definitely have a better sense for smelling things.

"So?"

"It smells horrible." It was a simple answer, yet it said so much. At least it said so much for Kagome.

"You... you... you say I _smell_!" Kagome said, suddenly angry at the silver-haired half-demon next to her on the thick branch.

"I never said th-that!" InuYasha replied, shoving away from the black-haired teen who was now really pissed off at him. He knew he had made her angry at him many times before, which for the most he would be sat, so he really hoped this wouldn't be the same as it usually was. Being sat was horrible, but when you are on a 2,5 meter high branch sat, it hurts quite a hell of a lot more!

"You! You... argh!" Kagome took a deep breath, closed her eyes and then opened her mouth again only to say a simple, yet so well, hurtfull word.

"SIT!"

"Fuck no-" InuYasha begun and then cursed the laws of gravity in his head. Why did there exist such a thing as gravity anway! It hurts only more when you fall down!

A little group ran towards the screamings. Only to see InuYasha laying flat on the ground again and Kagome sitting on a more then 2 meter high branch in a tree.

"That must have hurt..." The oh so smart Miroku comment. Shippou and Sango nodded in agreement.

"Meow..." Kuro Hikage walked over towards the hanyou on the grass.

"Fuck off..."

The black kitten walked even closer and began licking the face of the silver-haired demon. "Meow."

"I think he likes you InuYasha!" Shippou said, smiling broadly at the cute sight in front of him.

"Meowww.." The kitten said as some kind of a reply, purring cutely. The whole group smiled, that was at least if you discount InuYasha...

* * *

_AN : And so ends my second try to make a InuYasha one-shot. I hope you all liked it... I can't say it's my best fanfiction ever, but I don't know how to change it to something better. Anyway, please leave a review to tell me what you think of this little story!_


End file.
